


Out in the Open and Always

by clouder (selfinduced), selfinduced



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced





	Out in the Open and Always

It takes him a while to work it out--Arthur's less obnoxious in bed than he is out of it--he's sort of sweet really but he's not exactly shy. He may not always know what he wants but rest assured that when he does he makes it known. He can be sweet about it, carding his fingers through Merlin's hair when Merlin finds the right spot on his neck, taking Merlin's hand and rubbing it against himself, but this was a bit more subtle. More to do with time and place but Merlin did catch on eventually. The way Arthur melted against him when Merlin kissed him in the alcove outside the meeting chamber. Or even earlier, the way his breath hitched when Merlin brushed fingers on his lower back while standing behind him in a meeting. The way he would stop speaking when Merlin touched him on the training field, adjusting his armor or checking on a bruise.

It's that last one-- sort of-- Merlin's adjusting the straps of his hauberk and leans in close to examine the base of his neck and Arthur tilts his head without seeming to realize it, swaying closer and Merlin's nose brushes against the underside of his jaw and Arthur says "Merlin," but his voice breaks in the middle with a rasp and Merlin watches his throat work as he swallows, moves closer still and Arthur says "What are you--" and Merlin says "Just, oh, here," and plucks out a chip of wood from between Arthur's chest and his hauberk and Arthur licks his lips and says a bit tightly, "Is that all, Merlin?" and Merlin nods and he stalks out and then right back in to haul Merlin to him with a handful of his tunic and kisses him like he wants to climb inside of him and when Merlin finally has the presence of mind to put his hands up to Arthur's waist and slide them up his back and pull him closer in Arthur moans low and his fingers dig into Merlin's shoulders and there's teeth and it's not until Arthur's long gone and probably half done clobbering the next poor sod before Merlin stops rubbing his own bitten lips with his thumb that he realizes his neckerchief's gone missing.

He finds it tucked between the leather and buckles of Arthur's armor.


End file.
